peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fievel Fights Cat R. Waul at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Fievel and Olivia found a good hiding place to see Cat R. Waul with Bijou on a small rock in the water while Cat R. Waul was on the boat and Chula tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Fievel Mousekewitz, and I shall set you free" Cat R. Waul said. "You dog!" Fievel whispered angrily. "Poor Bijou." Olivia whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Chula?" asked Cat R. Waul. "Well, yes. Always, boss!" Chula said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Cat R. Waul said. Bijou ignored him. "I'll show the old catfish!" Fievel whispered, "Stay here, Olivia. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Olivia, as Fievel flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Cat R. Waul said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Bijou still did not speak, and Cat R. Waul's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Bijou and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, BIJOU!" Then Fievel spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Cat R. Waul and scared Chula. "Beware, Cat R. Waul! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Chula?" asked Cat R. Waul. "It's an evil spirit, boss!" Chula stammered. "Stand by, Chula, while I take a look around!" Cat R. Waul, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Cat R. Waul took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Fievel flew up to Olivia. "Psst, Olivia," Fievel whispered to her. Olivia saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Fievel said, and he hid behind a taller rock, took off his hat, and spoke into it, imitating Cat R. Waul's voice. "Chula?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked Chula, thinking it was Cat R. Waul. "Release the princess and take her back to her friends." Fievel said in Cat R. Waul's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Chula said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, CHULA!" Fievel roared in Cat R. Waul's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Chula agreed. Fievel smirked, and Olivia giggled. Meanwhile, Cat R. Waul was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Captain Cat R. Waul is coming to his senses." Cat R. Waul turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Chula was rowing the boat out of the cave with Bijou. "I told him all along you Ham-Hams wouldn't betray Fievel Mousekewitz." "And just what do you think you're doing, Chula?" asked Cat R. Waul kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, boss. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Cat R. Waul. "Why, yes, boss." Chula said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Cat R. Waul yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Chula!" called Cat R. Waul's voice in the cave. Cat R. Waul stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Cat R. Waul smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Chula put Bijou back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, boss." "I said nothing of the sort." Fievel said in Cat R. Waul's voice. Now Chula was very confused. "But boss, didn't you just say to go…" Fievel slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Cat R. Waul was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Chula," Fievel said in Cat R. Waul's voice. "Take the princess back to her friends." And then, he bellowed still in Cat R. Waul's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Chula said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Fievel said in the same voice he used, as Cat R. Waul found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Olivia saw Cat R. Waul lifting up his hook. "FIEVEL!" she screamed. Cat R. Waul brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Chula!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Fievel's hat. Fievel flew down around Chula and back up. Chula saw him. "Why!" Chula gasped, "It's Fievel Mousekewitz!" Olivia sighed in relief. Fievel flew back up and took his hat from Cat R. Waul. "Scurvy brat!" Cat R. Waul cursed. "Thank you, captain." Fievel smiled and bowed. "Come down, mouse," Cat R. Waul called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Olivia!" Fievel laughed, as he flew down at Cat R. Waul. "Oh Fievel, do be careful." Olivia called. Fievel stood on one foot to bend down on Cat R. Waul's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Fievel then flew down and pulled Chula's hat over his eyes. Cat R. Waul tried to strike him down, but he missed as Fievel grabbed his blaster and went to Chula, who pulled his hat off. "Try your luck, Chula?" Fievel asked, as he started flying around while Chula tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Cat R. Waul called to Chula. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Fievel flew up in front of Cat R. Waul. "Right here, Chula!" Chula aimed it as Cat R. Waul gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Chula fired, missed Fievel, and instead hit Cat R. Waul as he fell down. "Captain?" asked Chula and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Olivia said. "What a pity, Chula," Fievel said, as he took Cat R. Waul's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Cat R. Waul, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Fievel with his sword! "Captain!" Chula cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Cat R. Waul as Fievel turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Fievel teased. Cat R. Waul tried to stab Fievel, but he ducked, and Cat R. Waul stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Fievel got his own sword. Then he and Cat R. Waul clashed their blades back and forth. Olivia covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Chula cheered. But Fievel made a fool of Cat R. Waul again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his whiskers. Cat R. Waul got angrier and attacked Fievel again, but Fievel defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, mouse!" Cat R. Waul said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Fievel smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Fievel has no worries because he can fly. Cat R. Waul gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Fievel put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Cat R. Waul, taunting him. "Well, well. A catfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Fievel!" Cat R. Waul snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Fievel heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Cat R. Waul was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down. "No!" He saw Flotsam and Jetsam down below. They saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Cat R. Waul screamed, as Flotsam got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Flotsam, Mr. Jetsam," Fievel said to Flotsam and Jetsam. "Do you like catfish?" Flotsam and Jetsam nodded. "You do?" "Oh, Fievel, no!" Olivia said. Cat R. Waul, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Jetsam got his shirt and he pulled it down, revealing Cat R. Waul's bare torso. He pulled it up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "CHULA!" while holding on Jetsam's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, boss!" Chula said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Cat R. Waul tried to escape Jetsam's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Cat R. Waul put his feet on it while screaming, "CHULA! CHULA!" And he held on, but Jetsam bruised his big toe by biting it, and he fell head first into Flotsam's mouth, but his paws saved him. As for Chula, he kept rowing to Cat R. Waul with all his might. When Flotsam resurfaced, Cat R. Waul was still holding his mouth open. Flotsam whacked Cat R. Waul on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Flotsam used his teeth, and Cat R. Waul fled for it. He landed on Jetsam's nose. "Captain! Captain!" Chula called, as Cat R. Waul went by him. "Chula!" Cat R. Waul cried, as he ran over Jetsam and leapt off at his tail, "CHULA!" Chula tried to catch him, but Flotsam got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Chula said, as he used one of the oars to hit Flotsam on the head, but he also hit Cat R. Waul on the head, sending Flotsam, Jetsam, and himself to the bottom of the sea. "CHULAAAA!" Cat R. Waul screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Cat R. Waul panicked, as Chula rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Flotsam and Jetsam swam for him. Cat R. Waul screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Flotsam and Jetsam smashed it down. "CHULAAAA!" Cat R. Waul screamed, as he swam away while chased by Flotsam and Jetsam. Having noticed the battle was won, Fievel did a rooster's crow. Olivia tugged on Fievel's pant leg. "Fievel, what about Bijou?" "Bijou?" asked Fievel. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Bijou!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Bijou called, as she was about to drown. Fievel dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Fievel! Wait for me!" Olivia called and flew after him. They flew Bijou back to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. Category:Fan Fiction